Magic Effect
by blueknight123
Summary: The USA are enjoying a peaceful era, until a scientist team discover a artificial near the colony of Shanxi. Warning:Femharry, Femshep, Femhuman, Femslash, and little of slash. HP/Halo/Mass Effect
1. Chapter 1

May 2, 1998: The Battle of Hogwart brought the end of the Second Magical British Civil War. Harriet "Hari" Potter was declared a hero of defeating Lord Voldemort. Kingsley Shackebolt was declared Minister of Magic. The death casualties of the war are more than 23,000 magical people death, and 1,000 for muggle death.

June 21, 1998: Harriet, with the help of the Minister, calls the meeting with the I.C.W (International Confederation of Wizards). Harriet claim that to make should that the Second Magical British Civil War will never happen to any country, they should start educating the magical world about the muggle world. This cause a lot of complain, But Harriet has quote to them "Those who do not learn from history are dorm to repeat it."

June 24, 1998: Queen Katherine of the Kingdom of Ameirca State, force them to or she tell the muggle world abort magic. The I.C.W finally allows it, and allow the Veela Nation, Lamia Empire, Goblin Nation, Vampire Clan, Mer-people Tribe and The Fairies Community. The Queen award Hogwart hero potions that make them age slower.

July 1, 1998: Harriet Potter and her fiancée Hermione went to Australia to look for Hermione parent, which they manage to find them.

August 29, 1998: Harriet, and Hermione got marry on Hogwart. Harriet best man was Ron, Neville, and Draco. Hermione bride women are Ginny, Neville girlfriends, Luna, Ron girlfriend, and Fleur.

July 1, 1999: Harriet, Ron, Neville, and Draco join the Auror Force.

September 13, 2001: The I.C.W, United State, and several other countries create a peacekeeping force call Multi-National Assault Group of Intelligent and Command Force, or M.A.G.I.C. Force. Harriet, Ron, Neville, and Draco join MAGIC Force.

April 1, 2006: Hermione Potter give birth to Jasmine Lillian Potter.

October 23, 2008: Saris Ariana Potter was born.

May 14, 2017: Germany discover fusion reactor, soon other countries like US and China have it too.

2019: US send it first colony space craft, Liberty, to start colonizing the moon.

February 12, 2025: while US, Japan, UK, and China, are enjoying an economy boom, the world is shock when the magical world review themselves. They explain why they hid themselves, and that Harry Potter exists, except Harry is a girl. Lucky the mundare understand why they do it, and hope to be peaceful relationship.

September 19, 2025: United State of America was disorganized when Queen Katherine comes in power. The Kingdom of America State was the reason why the American win the America Revelation War, and because of the treaty they sign, the kingdom is now the government. She grants free hearth care, legalize same sex marriage, increase taxes to rich people, and decease military budgets. Mexico and Canada join the kingdom, and form the Kingdom of North America.

2026: The European was form.

2027: Republic of Kenya was from.

2046: KNA send their first colony ship Mars.

2056: Oils has start disappear. Since 2/3 relied on oils, they start attacking each other for any oil they can found. The KNA, European Union, Japan, China, Russia, Kenya, Veela, Lamia, Goblins, Vampire, Mer-people, and Fairies has form together to stop the war.

2061: After 4 years of bloody warfare, the nation agree to form a one world government call United Earth Government, and United Nation Space Command, the UEG military force. Each specie has equal rights, and mudane and magical has right too. Hermione Potter is the first President.

2075: Hermione pass the M-Gene Act, well to make should that every single specie in the UEG will be born as magical.

2076: It work, but with a cost. Since a magical woman can get pregnant with a another woman, women start given birth to female. Making Human and any other specie, expert veela and lamia, a mono-gender race. The M-gene also increase life span, already a average human to live 600 years. (Hermione Potter can live for 850 year, and Harriet Potter can live for 1000 years.)

2142: Even those that the earth beings have explore Luna, Mars, Titan, Europa, and Io; they are still tape in the Sol System. Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa, both male mundare, has discovered slipsteam space. They call the device Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine.

2145: They sent the first probe through the slipsteam. It was successful.

2146: Centaurs join the UEG, and receive the m-gene. The president, Knightmare, a female goblin, pass the Self-Govern System Act, allowed system that has more than 100 million people to have self-government.

June 1, 2150: They have sent their first coolly ship to the Epsilon Eridani system, where they colony the world known as Reach.

2257: The last mundare died, making non-magical human extinct.

February 12, 2425: The United Earth Government has enjoy a golden age, govern over 800 world or moon, having 300 billion people, and having FTL drive that can go 50 LY a day. That was until Harvest went dark. Confuse, the UNSC sent three frigates to investigate Harvest. Only one come back, which was heavily damage. They soon discover that a alien alliance call The Covenant, had attack Harvest, and decease a xenogcide war against the UEG specie.

2025: Even thus UNSC ship has shields, and their largest ship UNSC infinity, they are still outnumber, outgunned. One of their only hopes is the SPARTANs.

December 25, 2430, Vice Admiral Neville Longbottom led two frigates, and one cruiser against 10 Covenant warships. Surprisingly, he somehow won, if only one destroy frigate, and discovers why they are attack earth beings. Soon he create the Cole Protocol, name after Neville friend, who was kill during the fight, Jennifer Cole.

2436: Commander Harriet, Lieutenant Ron and Draco led 1,000 ODST, MAGIC Commando, and Spartan against 5,000 Elites. They won with only fifty-nine casualties. The Covenant call Harriet, The Demon Angel, do of her using a broom.

January 30, 2439: Fleet Admiral Neville Longbottom sent a tape against the Covenant Fleet of 300 ships in the Psi Serpentis System by ticking them where Earth is, when the Covenant ship exit slipspace, he send hundreds of nuclear warhead from his ship Everest, to the gas giant Viperdae, causing it to go nova. Neville destroy the fleet, but he was KIA. Ginny Longbottom, his wife, was heart broken.

March 1, 2440: A female san shyuum discovers the truth about the human being connected to the forerunner, something truth, mercy, and regret tried to keep hidden about from the other Covenant race. Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus attempted to defend them. However, he ia defeated by Jiralhanae Lotan, and Sangheili Kaidon Thel Vadam, soon they executed the high prohet. Lotan was granted the Fist of Ruki, and Thel was granted Arbiter.

March 3, 2440: A Covenant corvette visited The UNSC colony Groombridge-1830 located 29.7 light year from sol. At first, they thought they were under attack, however, they sent a signal requesting creasefire between The Covenant and The UEG. The UNSC sent Commander Harriet Potter, Hermione Potter, a fleet of a hundred ships to confirm the Covenant request.

April 5, 2440: The Earth beings-Covenant War was over. A treaty was signed to signify, the sangheili offer to help rebuild lost earth beings colonies they glassed, and the UEG will join the Covenant.

April 6, 2441: After a year being in the Covenant, the UEG want to change the caste system, well the species are slaves. Soon, they manage to change the system by allowing race to have embassy, giving more rights. Soon they change the name into United System Alliance, or USA. Council runs the USA, where the council will run by three races: Homo Spain, Sangheili, and San Shyuum. Only a female is allowed to be a counselor. Hermione Potter will be the first Homo Spain to be a counselor.

June 7, 2441: To make should that no race has a supreme military, they create the United Star Fleet, or USF, and will be a peacekeeping arm force.

2445: Every since the UEG join the USA, rights, and freedom has spread across Covenant space. Female sangheili get equal right and allow to join the military, homophobic laws are illegal, and people are allowed to be educated.

2448: USA creates the UNION, or UNited Intelligence Office of Nation, and creates SPECOP, or SPeCialize OPeration. Specop are authority agent to maintain order in USA space. Any race can join, but do of high mortality rate in training, UEG decide that only Spartan, Lamia, Vampire, and MAGIC Commando can join. The Union and Specop base is on Onyx. Harriet Potter, Ron Weasely, and Draco Malfoy join specops.

September 2, 2452: A USF patrol fleet under command of Admiral Jordan Keyes was assigned to watch for pirate activity, accidently discover an object in space of a forerunner design, a ring the size of earth. Jordan captures pictures and sent it to USA council. The counselors believe is best that they keep Halo, the name of the artificial, secret for the time being.

September 3, 2452: The science teams from the USA were sent to study the halo, and to find out it purpose. They also sent back forerunner technology. One of the sciences team opens a chamber that released a parasitic life form that consumed the science team. The military contingent on Halo sent out the message to an USD group of ships that was assigned by the council to protect the ring, about the parasite video link to the USF ship and sawing the imagine, Keyes and Arbiter Thel sterilize this plague by firing nuclear missile and plasma weapons on the surrounding area of the infection.

September 4, 2452: Once it safe, they start sending science team. Section 4 sent their own team lead by Dr Catherine Hasley. The team found what they believe to be the Halo control room. Soon they were approached by a forerunner AI call 343 Guilty Spark, through they learn more about the Forerunner, the plague known as the Flood, and finding out that the Halo is in fact a WMD (weapon of Mass Destruction) that can wipe out intelligence being in a 25 thousand light year radius. It believes is best to keep it quit.

September 7, 2452: Through further studying Halo and continue taking to the monitor of installation, the thing USA learns that they are seven halo in the galaxy. The monitor can't found the other halo, but does known the location of the portal, which led to the Ark, which on Earth.

September 10, 2452: Is a surprise that a forerunner technology is under town of Voi and the city of New Mombasa. They use reversed engineered luminary used by the covenant to locate forerunner technology. They have to evacuate the citizen and will still take months to reach.

December 29, 2452: After months of diggings, they have finally done it, they activate the portal, which create a huge slipspace rupture. The USF create an expedition through the portal, a fleet of scientist and military personal. The commanding officer who is charge of the fleet was decide to be capture Miranda Keyes, Catherine Hasley is in charge of the scientist division, and military contingent was lead by colonel Avery Junior Johnson.

December 30, 2452: When they exiting out of the portal, what they saw is to believe be the Ark. Some people say that is look like a cycle with eight arms sticking out. They begin dropping drop ship to what they believe to be the control room. A month has pass and the scientist learn the location of every other Halo are and a lot of forerunner knowledge. They also found artificial world building tool.

2453: Specop fleet are are charge with locating and assessing all the halo condition finds, installation five, and destroy it once it was confirm f a massive flood outbreak.

February 1, 2454: The council has decease to create a artificial with the technology they found. It believes it will take 70 years to complete.

2468: The USA council decide to joint colonize world in order to bridge the gap between the many species in the USA, a new way for everyone to cooperate and understand one another.

May 1, 2525: The USA has achieved tech 1 by building the world call, Orion, will be the capital of the USA. The world has a 10,000 km long torus and four long arms that is 50,000 km. not only that but the arm can support, having breathable atmosphere.

April 11, 2544: Hermione Potter give birth to Jane Harriet Potter, and Lily Ginervra Potter.

Present day 2550: The United System Alliance specie are entering a new age, even since the Earth being-Covenant, the creation the United System Alliance, the studying of unbelievable technology, the search for the Ark has made the USA species strong. It was a peaceful era, until when a science team discovered a unknown device near the UEG colony Shanxi.

* * *

**Yes, I did! It took me 6 hours to finish this stuff. It about 7:19 a.m, so I hope who like. Also thank to xpredatorx for allowing borrow this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**May 19, 2550**

**Shanxi System**

**UNSC Cruiser Budapest**

**Main Bridge**

Rear Admiral Sarah Grissom is a young human, being the age of 141. She has brown hairs that reach her shoulder, and the height of 5'10, the average height for human. She is sitting on the captain chair, looking over the holo-table. One months ago, a mining ship was looking for large asteroid in the Shanxi System asteroid belt, however they found a large object what they describe has two long curved "arms" that attract to revolving ring, cover in ice. Since Shanxi is under UEG space, they have to tell USA about the object they found. For now UNSC ships are order to project the civilian workers, who are drilling the ice of the artifice, and scientist ship, and the rear admiral is assigned to protect them.

"What is the status of the worker and scientist?" the rear admiral question.

"Ma'am, the worker are finish cleaning the ice cover, they want permission to turn on the artifact," the veela comm. officer said.

"Permission grant, but please be cautious, we don't want this object to blow up," said Grissom, while trying to relax on her chair.

"Rear Admiral, the councilors are online, do you want to talk to them?" the comm. officer asks.

"Yes, thank you."

Soon three holography imagine appear on the holo-table. On the middle of the three imagine is the San shyuum councilor, the Prophet of Peace, she sitting on anti-gravity chair. On her right side is the Sangheili councilor, Isha Vadam, the bondmate of Thel Vadam , and she wearing white robe with armor on it. And the other side is the Homo sapiens, Hermione Potter. Even thus Hermione is 571 years old, she look like she on her mid 30s. She has long brown curly that reach to her mid back, and the height of 5'7. She is wearing green silk robes that came from the house of Potter.

"Rear Admiral Grissom, how is the exploration coming along?" Hermione ask with a British accent.

"It's going nicely done," she answers.

"Do you known the main propose of this artifact?" Isha ask.

"We have three main guess, one that the artifact is a weapon, however due of being to far away from the planet, we cross that off. The other one that is mining ship, but it does not have a thruster or a hanger bay so we cross that off too. Our main guess is a FTL relay."

The three councilor was shock by the last guess, soon Peace ask the rear admiral," Why do you believe that the artifact is a FTL relay?"

"For one, the arms look like some sort of slug thrower, firing a portal or sling the object. And our second reason that the artifact has dark energy."

"Dark energy, if this is true, than it's can change transportation and how we live. Thank you rear admiral for this report. Good-bye Grissom." Soon as the three holograms disappear, the comm. officer alerts the activation of the artifact. "Ma'am, the scientists are ready."

"Very well, alert the captains of Snape, Thor, and Salem to stand by," she replied.

"You would think the UNSC would send us another crusier then just three frigates," the lamia weapon officer said.

'' Lieutenant the one thing the UNSC has learned from all our past experiences is that we are always prepared. You don't know it but there are ships ready to jump in at a moment's notice if things go south for us," said Grissom.

* * *

**Exodus Cluster**

**Utopia System**

**Turian Patrol Fleet**

Captain Tonn Actuss of Turian Hierarchy Navy is bored. Staring out of the bridge window, and sitting on his chair, he has good reason of being bored. His patrol fleet of three cruisers and six frigates is patrolling the edge of Utopia System, which has little to no pirate activity.

Actuss is a proud Turian, being part of the strongest military force in the galaxy, and having military life runs in his family too. He very serious when it comes to upholding council laws, and will do just about anything to make sure everyone follows it. But still, he is bored. Running up and down the cluster, they still can't find any pirate activity. Lucky, they only have one week left, and they will be on shoe leave on a nearby Asari . Maybe he should go to an Asari strip club….

The sensor operator was looking at her console, she too was bored. She hopes that something will happen. However her hope come true when she notice the reading from an inactive relay known as Relay 314. She checked three more time to make sure that is not a glitch.

"Captain, the Relay 314 is active," sensor operator said.

Actuss stand up and work to the sensor operator, "Are you should, did you checked?"

"Yes sir, I checked three time."

"But that impossible, the relay is supposed to be a dead relay."

"Sir, the computer don't lie, I check it again and… wait something just come out of the relay," the operator said.

"Do you known what it is?"

"Yes sir, I'm believe is a probe. Sir … I think we are dealing with a first contact," reported the operator.

Actuss just stands there thinking '_this is obviously a new imature race that doesn't know the dangers when activating a relay, and worst a dormant one, that's against council law they need to be taken care of'. _He heads back to his chair and sits down and begins giving out orders, "Charge all weapon, including the thanix cannon, and tell the patrol to head to the Relay 314, we must deal with this new incompetent race," Actuss.

The patrol starts heading to the mass relay in hoping to put down these lawbreakers, but they might get more then what they bargain for.

* * *

**UNSC cruiser Budapest**

**Main Bridge**

Rear Admiral Grissom was just finishing reading the report that the scientist had sent on her about the artifact. The FTL guess was correct, but what she was reading was unbelievable. "Is this reports accurate?"

The Budapest's AI Luna appeared on the holo-table. Her avatar form is a fairy, wearing a leaf dress.

"Yes ma'am, the reports are accurate. The device is very interesting; it can change the way of transportation in UEG and USA."

"Yes it will, a device that capable of sending a ship instantaneously to another system in 5 second. I know the Shaw-Fujikawa Drive has improve ever since we first contact with the Covenant and Forerunner knowledge, but it will still take days to reach to another system. And it no difference when we discover warp drive," said Grissom.

While everyone was celebrate the success of the mission, the artifact inner rings started moving rapidly and come out nine unidentified shop.

Before Grissom can do anything, the unidentified ships open fire on the civilians and scientists ship.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Grissom shouted at the top of her lungs.

The sensor operator turned to face the rear admiral, "Ma'am, nine unidentified ships have come out of the artifact, they have destroyed the civilian and scientists ship, I believe we having a first contact."

Grissom try to keep calm, is not good to be angry while in charge even thus they attack innocent life. Taking a deep breath, she turn to the comm. officer and say "Tell the captain of the other three ships to put their weapon online and attack the unidentified ships, they will pay for this."

"Luna, turn on the MAC, photon torpedoes, and get one through four Archer missile pod ready," Grissom order.

"Don't worry ma'am, MAC is already charge, and torpedoes and missiles are already to fire", Luna said.

Grissom has a smirk on her face; Luna must be concern when the artifact was activated. The MAC are and still the primary weapon on UNSC ships. A standard MAC can fire 750-ton tungsten round firing at 75,000 meter per second with a destructive force of 86.73 kiloton, but requires a two minute charge for every fire. Photon Torpedoes is the UNSC new ships weapon, it can go to 70% of the speed of light and has the destructive force of 30.75 kiloton. Sadly, since the ammunition of the torpedoes is zero-point energy or magic, each ship carries only about 50.

"Fire!"

* * *

**Turian cruiser The Hammer**

**CIC**

Captain Actuss is standing in front of the projector looking at the battle he thinks to himself '_how can a race build ships that large and beable to fly them'. _Obviously he is referring to the three frigates and cruiser, the frigates length is 695 meter, while the cruiser is 1,854 in length. Actuss turn to his comm. officer and say "Tell the frigates to target the smaller ship, while the other two cruiser will attack the larger one." The turian acknowledged this and was about to send the message until the sensor operator detected what appeared to be missiles of some kind launched from the bigger vessel.

''Captain I am detecting what appears to be four large missiles heading to the cruiser midnight shadow''. Said the operator.

Actuss just chuckled ''what do they hope to hit a planet with those oversize things just get ours and the other two cruisers gardian lasers to shoot them down."

Just as the weapons officer was about to turn the gardian lasers on, the Turians were shocked to now see over two hundred missiles come out of the pods. The gardian lasers attempted to shoot down the missiles but was too over whelming and only took down fifty-eight the other hundred and forty-two slammed against the midnight shadow. The ships kinetic barriers protect it from the explosion but the hot plasma scorched their ablative armor that caused hull breaches and other damages to the ship.

Actuss was furious that one of his own ships took serious damages. "Tell the frigates to continue to attacking, while we handles the bigger ones! Fire disruptor torpedoes and thanix cannon. We will return the favor of what they did to my ship."

* * *

**UNSC cruiser Budapest**

**Main Bridge**

Rear Admiral Grissom is looking at the battle on the holo-table; she sees the damages to one of the alien ship by the lancer missiles, and six of the smaller ships breaking off course heading to the three frigates.

"That's interesting," said Luna. "By studying the impact of when the Archer missiles collided and after; it would seem that their shield are not the same as ours as the plasma was able to pass right through them."

The rear admiral turned her head and say to Luna. " You saying that their shield protect against projectile weapon, but not plasma?"

Before she can say anything the shouted "Ma'am, the larger vessels are now firing on us!"

"Luna! Increase maximum shield now, everyone brace for impact fire!" Grissom yell.

The entire crew on the Budapest brace impact as the disrupter torpedoes and the thanix shot slammed against the shield. As soon as the bombardments was over the crew begin assessing the damages, Luna however was already ahead of them. "We have hull breaches on decks two, three, and nine. Shield strength is now 59 percent."

"What the hell did they fire at us!" shouted Grissom.

" I believe they fire some sort of missile that when it impact ships, it created random and unstable field in sorted area," Luna said. "And the other is some sort of molten metal that traveled in the speed of light, and when it our shield, it hit with 10.10 kiloton of force."

"Turn on plasma pulse bolt laser, and I want it to target those missile," Grissom said to the weapon officer. "Luna fire photon torpedoes!"

Soon she saw three fast moving blue light it one of their cruiser, completely destroy it. "Ma'am shield is down to 19 percent, Snape is destroy and Thor and Salem shield just collapse!" Luna yells.

Grissom act fast "Open channel to the captain of the Thor and Salem! This is Rear Admiral Sarah Grissom, I order a retreat! Head back to Shanix while I called Captain Cutter, get your crew to transfer power from non-critical system to shield and get the hell out of here!" Grissom order.

Soon however, one of the enemy frigate fire their MAC to Thor, destroy the ship and killing the crew. This quickly anger the admiral.

"Ma'am, message sent to Captain Cutter and Mac gun is already to fire." Luna said.

"Destroy one of the damage one," Grissom order.

* * *

**UNSC Spirit of Fire**

**Bridge**

Captain Jamie Cutter is a Earth being-Covenant War veteran. She serves doing the Harvest Campaign. However in February 2431, doctor Ellen Anders and sergeant Jean Forge team discover a map that lead to Arcadia. However when they were there, a elite kidnapped Anders and took her to a shield world. They recue her and destroy the world, but with a great cost. Forge sacrifice herself to destroy the world. Not only that, but they use their FTL drive to destroy the world.

So for the next 30 years, while their were in cryo, sleep, Serina the ship AI woken them when 5 Covenant found. Not only that the war end, but they were the Covenant is allies to the Earth being. Cutter became a hero, and was promoted her to rear admiral.

Now Fleet Admiral (she still like to be call captain) Jamie Cutter is waiting for Grissom order if any hostile is attacking them. Sighing, she walk to the window to the see slipspace, which to like blue-white lighting going forward of the ship, like warp drive. Soon the Ai, Serina appear on the holo-table.

"Fleet Admiral, the Rear Admiral Grissom asks of assist."

Sometime Jamie thinks Serina call her fleet admiral instead of captain just to annoy her. "Ok, order the ship to existing slipspace, and attack the hostile ships."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

Soon the warship exist slipspace to engage the enemy.

* * *

**Turian cruiser The Hammer**

**CIC**

"Sir, I am detecting eight additional contacts," shouted the sensors operator.

"What?" before Actuss could say another thing, a turian pointed out the window

"Sir look."

Every turian was shocked as out of nowhere had appeared five other frigates, two cruisers similar to the one they were already fight. But what held their attention was the Spirit of fire.

"Spirits," said the weapons officer, "that thing is bigger than the Destiny Ascension."

The new contacts opened fire on the turian frigates; the mass accelerator from the large ship ripped through one and critically damaged another, it wasn't long before other ships finished it off. Actuss was not happy but like all military strategists he knew when to retreat.

"Order all ships to retreat back through the relay."

The four remaining frigates broke off their attack but before they started heading towards the relay one was destroyed by the UNSC ship, the other three continued their course.

* * *

"Ma'am, the enemy are retreating, but one ship of their ship is destroy," Luna Said.

"Is anybody survive on the ship?" Grissom ask.

"Possible not, ma'am."

"Ok, send a parties of ODST to the ship. I want to know why the hell they attack us," Grissom said.

* * *

**UNSC cruiser Budapest**

**Apparition Safely Room**

Major Jenifer Hale, an ODST, is getting her team of twelve ready to apparition to the 150-meter length enemy ship. Making should her Magic-Manipulator or Mic-Amps is put on correct, checking her ODST armor corrects, her emery shield. Soon Rear Admiral Grissom walk in the Apparition Room, saw them getting ready to board the ship. The ODST stop of what they are doing and salutes the rear admiral.

"At ease ladies, I here to debrief you about what your team be doing," Grissom said as she continues "you will apparition on the enemy ship, Luna will send you're the area what to be believe to be the bridge. If you found any survivors, you will use stupefy to knock them out, I want prisoners. As soon you done that I want you to set up a link between the Budapest computer to the enemy, do you understood."

"Don't worry ma'am, my girl can handler this," Hale replied. Soon the team step on the Apparition Room and apparition with a soft crack.

* * *

**Turian Frigate**

**CiC**

The Turian captain was giving order for a possible boarding party when a loud crack on the middle of the CIC. Twelve strange being that some look like Asari start throwing white biotic like on his crew. They fire their weapon on them, but their shields are blocking them. After the crossfire is over, and to make should the enemy are stun, the ODST major walk to the enemy computer and start messing with it.

"This is Major Hale, start setting up link now" as she did, steam of information start going to the AI.

* * *

**UNSC Budapest**

**Bridge**

Luna was going through the information that the ODST team has found on the ship, and find something shocking. " Ma'am, you want to see this," Luna said. She then send the informs to Grissom neural implants, she start looking at the information in English and found the shocking inform.

"Well this is shocking, and I just thought we fighting a hostile alien. Send it to the USA council and to United Star Fleet High Command. This war just got lot more interesting," Grissom said as she watches the alien ship being tow by a UNSC Frigate to Shanix. Rear Admiral Sarah Grissom look back on the artifact that cost so many lives, and thinks what the future while beholds.

* * *

_**CODEX ENTRY- UNITED SYSTEM ALLIANCE**_

_**USA-**_ _United System Alliance or USA is a Galactic species government. Any species that join must fellow the laws of the USA Council Senate. They are about 14 species in the USA (Homo sapiens just count as one since there are three subspecies which are human, veela, and vampire). Each race are still allowed to self-govern themselves. USA own 6,000 light years of space_

**_Government_-** _The is under control call the Council Senate. There are five senate per a race. But it head by the Council. Each councilor is hold by one race. Only Homo sapiens, Sangheili, and San shyuum are the main Council. Each race are allowed to have a embassies._

**_Economy_**- _The USA economy is very strong. Having 850 trillion credits, it can afford to have a strong military and a strong economy._ _The USA has a galactic market where the member species buy or trade goods to each_ other._ Earth, other than Orion, has the largest economy, two times larger than Thessia._

_**Military and intelligence**- __United Star Fleet or USF is the main military force of USA. It a peacekeeping force, and to make should that no species has supreme military. For even three dreadnoughts that USF has, a race is to allow having one dreadnought. USF has 30 dreadnoughts and one super dreadnought. Any race can join USF. UNION, or UNited Intelligence Office of Nation is the USA __intelligence-gathering operations as part of their information gathering duties, using resources provided by the USA they are able to fund and set-up projects to test out new equipment and building stealth ships._

_**SPECOPS**- __SPECOPS or SPeCialize OPeration Division __is the USA Council's elite, invested with the Council's authority, are vital to keeping the peace across USA space. They are individuals who act either on the Council's orders or on their own initiative, to preserve galactic stability. Sometimes, in situations where the Council cannot be seen to act officially, they will send specops instead. Specops have absolute freedom under the law, but still answer to their superiors and also to the OSA Council. All details of them are classified._


End file.
